Red Strings
by Funny Unicorn Called Koko
Summary: "Hey Iggy, do you think we're soul mates?" An innocent question, brought up by America prompts him and England to go on a journey to find who their true love is. USUK!


**A/N: Just a quick drabble I wrote up to help get rid of my writer's block so I apologize if this sucks badly! Btw, I am no good with coming up with realistic sounding spells and charms so I didn't make any up for this! Sorry! And this has a happy ending cuz I hate sad endings and I've been reading wayyy too much angst lately and need something a little more happy lol XD.**

**Pairings: USUK, US/? UK/?**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, use of both human and nation names!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers!**

…**...**

"Hey Iggy, do you think we're soul mates?" America asked from the couch he was laying on. He was resting from the world meeting that had been held in London earlier that day. England looked up from his sewing to look at his lover who was watching him curiously.

"Why do you ask love?" he asked, setting his needle and yarn on the coffee table in front of him.

"I was just wondering," America pursed his lips. "So do you? Think we're soul mates I mean?"

"I believe we are. We've had our problems but we've always overcome them. I mean, we are happy together are we not?" England answered, a feeling of dread settling over his head.

"Yeah, you're right," America smiled at England but he didn't seem fully satisfied.

England sighed, knowing America wouldn't stop thinking about this until he got a real answer so with a pain in his chest he decided to suggest something.

"There is a spell I know, based on an ancient Japanese legend that will reveal a red string on one's pinky finger that is connected to their soul mate's," England said slowly. "We could…try it out if you'd like."

"Seriously?" America sat up, suddenly excited. England smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. America was oblivious. "Can we try it then?"

"All right," England swallowed his disappointment. He had hoped America would say no. "Let me just find the right spell book." He stood up and walked over to his bookshelf, browsing through several old, dusty books that hadn't been touched in months. He sneezed as particles of dust flew into his face and he made a mental note to clean his house properly later. Finally he found the right book and he searched through its contents until he came upon the right spell.

"Found it," he said and America jumped up happily.

"Awesome! Do it!"

"A-Are you sure?" England asked, desperation seeping into his voice and still America didn't notice. "What our strings don't connect?"

America paused, hesitation now evident on his face. It was clear now that he hadn't thought about what would happen if his and England's strings didn't belong together_**.**_ He loved England, he really did and it hurt to imagine that someone out there was better for his lover. He didn't want to think of anyone else being with his dear Arthur. He looked at his lover, to tell him he had changed his mind but England had taken his silence as a yes and was now reading the spell. A red string appeared on both nations' pinkies, and the two lovers watched in despair as they saw that both strings led outside of England's home.

"So," England's voice cracked, his emerald eyes brimming with unshed tears. "You should go look for your…for your s-soul mate Alfred."

America looked down at his lover, his blue eyes watery. "Are you sure?" he asked desperately.

"Yes," England replied, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He had to keep a stiff upper lip.

"I-"

"Go." England said, and he forced a smile on his face. "Good luck lov-America." America nodded and left. England waited until he heard the door shut before falling onto his couch, loud sobs echoing through his house.

"What's wrong England?" Flying Mint Bunny had sensed his friend's distress and charged to his aid.

England, after sobbing for a while, explained his situation to Flying Mint Bunny who listened quietly.

"You should go out and search too," the bunny said once England was finished. "You deserve the right to know who your soul mate is as well. You can't stay here and mope forever."

"Yes, yes you're right," England looked at his friend gratefully. He stood up and hugged his beloved bunny. "Thank you very much Minty." He walked out his house, Flying Mint Bunny watching him through the window, all the while.

"Good luck Arthur," he said cheerfully before flying off to meet up with some of his fairy friends.

…

For weeks England traversed through harsh lands, blistering heat, and freezing weather. It seemed as if there was no end in sight for the string and he was starting to become frustrated. At times, he could feel the string being tugged, showing signs that his soul mate was moving around somewhere in the world and this would motivate him to keep searching. Still, searching throughout the world was tiring and discouraging.

After having hiked through several steep hills he had ended up in a grassy plain in some unknown country. The sun was starting to set so England decided to sleep there for the night so he could continue searching the next morning. He collapsed on the ground, exhausted by the journey. As he took a sip of water, the tugging on his string became more constant and he glared at it in annoyance. Whoever was on the other end was extremely energetic he thought to himself. His mind drifted to thoughts of America. Ever since that fateful day, he had not seen or heard from the American, prompting England to believe that the boy had found his soul mate and had completely forgotten about him. His eyes watered up and he held back a sob. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps and he wiped his tears away so as not to look too weak in front of whomever it was coming towards him. The sun behind the stranger was bright so England could only make out that it was a man based on the broad shoulders and way of walking. The red string on his pinky was moving rapidly now and England glanced at it, shocked. Then he looked back up at a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Hi," America said shyly, holding up an enormously long amount of string in his hands.

"Hello," England replied shakily as he stood up. America opened his arms wide, dropping the string and England ran into his embrace.

"I missed you," both lovers said simultaneously. They laughed, tears in their eyes as they stared at each other. England pulled America's head down to his level to give him a short but sweet kiss. He muttered something under his breath and the string disappeared. America looked at him curiously and England smiled.

"We don't need to see the string now to know that we belong together."

…

**A/N: So yeah, happy ending is oh so cheesy but who cares haha! XD Anyway, in case you're wondering, the string was really, really long to show that now matter how far those two are from each other they are always connected hee hee ^_^ more cheesiness lol**


End file.
